Dust to Dust
Dust to Dust is the last missionThis is the End in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It involves killing Makarov for vengeance. The player starts out wearing Juggernaut Suits, and takes the role of Price. Walkthrough Captain Price and Yuri, with support from Nikolai, move in to assassinate Makarov in a Dubai hotel. They begin in bomb squad suits, as Nikolai taps the security feed. The two gun down various mercenaries assigned to protect Makarov. Working their way up to his location, an enemy chopper fires on them and destroys their armor. Informed that Makarov is heading for another helicopter on the roof, Price and Yuri are given a few minutes to stop him. They almost have him, but then the escape helicopter fires on the building, partially collapsing it and wounding Yuri; a piece of debris going through his abdomen, pinning him to the ground. Price platforms through the wreckage and finds his nemesis. Jumping from the roof onto the helicopter, he hijacks it, but as a result of Price's attack, the co-pilot inadvertently fires a shot into the controls, causing it to crash. Price awakes to find Makarov, wounded, climbing out of the helicopter, and the two begin a slow crawl for a dropped pistol. Makarov regains his composure and steals the gun, but Yuri arrives just in time and shoots him, wounding him further. However, Makarov kills Yuri in return, and Price quickly heaves himself off the ground and onto Makarov. After beating up Makarov, Price wraps a steel cable around his neck, strangles him with it, and finally breaks the glass roof they are fighting on, causing both of them to fall. Makarov is hung and killed by the steel cable, while Price survives the fall. Price lights a cigar and watches Makarov's hanging corpse while police sirens are heard in the background. Trivia *This is the only campaign mission in the entire Modern Warfare series that the player wears Juggernaut armor. *This is the first final mission in Modern Warfare series that the given name of the mission is synonymous with "End" like "Game Over" and "Endgame" *This is also the first time in the Modern Warfare series where the player sees him/herself physically. In this case, Price is looking at the glass and blood is splattering against it slowly. *As with the previous games in the Modern Warfare series, this last mission of the campaign has the main character crawling towards a sidearm to kill the main antagonist. *This is also the only ending where Soap doesn't kill the main antagonist and isn't present. *This is one of only three times that Captain Price is playable in the Modern Warfare series, and the first that is not a flashback. *Price ends the game smoking a cigar. This is reminiscent of the memorable moment at the beginning of Crew Expendable, one of the first times Price is seen in the series, in which he is also smoking a cigar. This also somewhat ironic, due to the fact that he is seen smoking once at the beginning of the Modern Warfare series, and at the ending of it. *This is the second mission in the Modern Warfare series where the playable character speaks during the mission, first being Yuri explaining to Price why Makarov knows Yuri shortly after Soap's death. *This is the only mission that Yuri makes his personal appearance as NPC. *If one looks carefully enough, when Price stabs the helicopter pilot, he seems to use a curved knife similar to the Karambit from Black Ops. *This is the only mission where Price sees Makarov face to face. *Notice in the cutscene, Task Force 141 is no longer disavowed, probably due to saving President Boris Vorshevsky and his daughter, Alena Vorshevsky. *This is also the only ending which takes place at night. *The title is a reference to a quote "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust". *This is the only ending in the entire Modern Warfare series where the player isn't extracted by a helicopter after killing the main antagonist. *The ending shares some similarities with Endgame and Redemption. Videos thumb|300px|left|Captain Price wearing juggernaut armor. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Modern Warfare 3